Requests Open!
by ellocheri
Summary: Please read for more info!


'And what's this one, love?'

"I believe it's called a "Gâteau St Honorè", chéri.'

Lena pressed her face against the glass case, eyeing the array of pastries and sweets available at the café, with her breath escaping to the glass, she had just enough to draw a little smiley face. The French café was the best place to find Lena and Amèlie on a date, but not usually at night in winter, when it is frightfully cold. "Shall we find a seat first?" Amèlie was rational, she liked to have everything planned, but Lena just wanted sweets. And to see Amèlie, of course. "Sure thing!" Lena beamed, with her grin as wide as possible. They both walked around the café, with two levels, an outside area, and a balcony. It was spacious, and was filled with the sweet scent of hot chocolate, a drink appropriate for the wintertime. They proceeded to sit on the balcony seats, both with furry coats and mittens wrapped around them. "Anything wrong, dear? You seem awfully quiet", Lena questioned, with a concerned stare.

"Nothing, just thinking." Amèlie's body was turned to face the opening of the balcony. The wind was cold and stale, and could run through anybody. Amèlie shivered, and turned back to face Lena. Her head was already immersed in the menu, her 'oo's' and 'aahs' could be heard for any part of the café. "Do you want hot chocolate, love? Or would you prefer a tall, white latte?" Lena winked and smiled as if trying to be seductive, yet it just made Amèlie giggle, as if all her problems had melted away, and she would just be content sitting and chatting with Lena. Lena and Amèlie had been dating for 4 months now, and their bond had only grown closer over that time. "I'll just stick to coffee for now, chèri" Amèlie commented, after she had been able to recuperate herself from her giggling fit. "What would you like Lena?" "Oh, I could mad go for a cuppa tea! Could you make it peppermint, please? And a slice of cake! No, wait…a muffin! Or…ummm…." Lena pondered her dessert choice, as she took it very seriously. "I know what to get, you stay here, Mon ange", Amèlie replied, and took herself and her bag to the counter.

Lena was overjoyed. She couldn't wipe a smile off her face. She had made Amèlie giggle. 'How cute is she…' Lena thought as her head fell into her hands, with her elbows on the table. She fell into a dreamy haze, visions of herself and Amèlie chatting, laughing, having picnics, sitting under the autumn trees…pretty things. Things that made her heart flutter, as if millions of butterflies had been set out of their cage in Lena's heart. Even so, she knew that this façade would not last long. Amèlie was from Talon, and Lena from Overwatch. It was practically taboo at this point, yet both of them knew there was no turning back. They had both planned to quit, to run away…something that could help them stay together. Their coffee dates, the cute pastries, the pleasantries and giggling…it would have to come to an end eventually. But not now. Lena was determined. She would never give up Amèlie for the world, even if it meant turning her back on others. Lena still did want to help people, and to bring peace to the world, but she couldn't do that if Amèlie wasn't in that world.

Amèlie returned to see Lena in her haze, and cleared her throat, as if to wake her up from a dream. "Our order should be here in a few minutes, Mon trésor, Amèlie told Lena, and proceeded to sit down. "Did you think of me while I was away?" Amèlie subtly told Lena this, and she began to blush bright red. "Looking at you now, I think that order would now be a tall, white latte, infused with strawberries", Amèlie said in a mocking tone, commenting on Lena's latest seducing technique. This only made Lena blush harder. "Aww, Amèlie…wait…" Lena thought for a second. "Does that mean a yes to that order then?" Lena's pickup lines were becoming worse by the minute, but Amèlie still was able to chuckle at them.

"Your order, ladies" the waiter announced, and placed a tray on the table, containing Lena's peppermint tea, Amèlie's espresso coffee, and…a box, wrapped in gold wrapping paper, and a purple bow placed on the top. The box was fairly small, yet nothing inside could be detected from sight or shaking it about. "What's this, love? A present? Who for?" Amèlie couldn't believe Lena's obliviousness sometimes. "Look on the card."

"To Lena: My Love, My Everything, I Am Yours Forever.

-Amèlie"

Lena unwrapped the box, and saw a pocket watch. It was engraved at the front, reading 'Time Can Never Keep Us Apart.' When she opened it, the clock was a beautiful shade of gold, and on the other side, was engraved with 'Because I Will Forever Love You.' A swell of love and emotion swept through Lena. Tears began to roll down her cheek, like a river through snow. She looked up from her present to face Amèlie, and her eyes matched Lena's. Lena zipped around the table, to Amèlie, hugging her tight. More and more tears began to roll down Lena's face, and Amèlie tried to wipe them away as best as she could. Once Lena regained her voice she spoke to Amèlie. "This is the most beautiful and thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't…I can't compare this feeling to anything else." Amèlie smiled, and held Lena's shoulders. "You are my world. You are the most beautiful, thoughtful person I've ever met, so I had to show you how much you mean to me." Lena's eyes lit up. This was truly the best façade.

/timeskipish/

The winter air was still cold, as it began to snow, small snowflakes falling, gradually turning into larger ones. Amèlie and Lena were outside the café, after their drinks and chatting, and Lena convinced Amèlie to come and see the lights out front the local park. Amèlie and Lena shuffled together in a huddle of warmth, their hands and arms linked to each other's. Lena would point to stalls and stores, laughing at her frosty breath and pretending to be a dragon, and Amèlie would look and laugh along with her. This occurred until they reached the park. With white snowflakes falling everywhere, and the bright lights blooming in the darkness of the evening, it truly looked magical.

The girls found a bench to sit on, and bunched together to keep warm. They both looked at the sight around them, until their eyes were able to meet. Lena grinned, and Amèlie gave a small smile. "Amèlie…I want to thank you for everything you've done today. Even though we both know we're meant to fight…I can't help but fall in love with you every time I see you." Lena proclaimed her feelings, but then let out a sigh of disappointment. "How will we survive this? How will Talon and Overwatch react when they hear we're together? I couldn't stand to lose you, and I want to be with you forever, but…what about our safety? What if we ran away? Would they find us? What would happen if they di-"Amèlie cut off Lena. "Lena…I'm the best assassin at Talon, and you one of the best agents in Overwatch. We can get through this. I'm not ever going to lose you. I promise."

"But I-"Lena's words were stopped in their tracks as Amèlie's lips collided with Lena's. Lena was at first in shock, but quickly became used to Amèlie's outburst. Once the pair had separated, they both leaned back to measure the state of the situation. This was no longer a simple façade they would have to discontinue…this was love. This was the feeling of desire, of never wanting to be separated. Both Lena and Amèlie had felt this. They saw each other in their eyes, their passion and the willingness to be together, no matter the cost.

ALTERNATE ENDING

"But I-"Lena's words were stopped in their tracks as Amèlie's lips collided with Lena's. Lena was at first in shock, but quickly became used to Amèlie's outburst. Once the pair had separated, they both leaned back to measure the state of the situation.

"So you _do_ want my latte"… "fukin hell Lena" and then Amèlie pushed Lena off the bench and left.

Words

Mon ange-My angel

Mon trésor-My treasure


End file.
